


Emails

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 7. “Even when you’re annoying the fuck out of me, I still love you.”10. “I’m not moving, your lap is comfortable.”
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Emails

Kells pouts silently, his eyes narrowed at the phone in Y/Ns hand. He had never been so jealous of a piece of technology. Actually, he takes that back, there was that time he had gotten jealous over a vibrator.

The amount of attention she was paying to the phone was annoying him more and more every second. Especially since she was sitting on his lap, while on it.

“I hope you know that even when you’re annoying me the fuck out of me, I still love you.” Kells says, hoping that she’ll either move off his lap to reply to emails or stop reading emails, and fully sink into him.

He watches her send another email, a sigh leaving her as another pops into her inbox. “Don’t start.”

“I’m not starting anything.” Kells says, fake innocence in his voice.

Y/N sets the phone down, making him feel excited. She looks over her shoulder at him. “Baby.” He swallows the word doing him in and he just knows he’s fucked and will do anything she wants. “Mother nature hates me right now. So, I’m not moving, your lap is comfortable and the amount of heat that you put out is amazing.” She lowers her voice, even though it’s not needed since no one else is in the room. “If you do this for me, let me sit your lap until I finish the emails. I’ll gladly give you a blow job when you want it.”

He shakes his head, having not known she was on her period. “No need, baby girl. I’ll take the blow job if you want to give it, not because you feel like you need to.”

She fully sinks into him, head resting on his shoulder. His arms tighten around her slightly, in response. “I wouldn’t of offered to give you one, if I didn’t want to.” She finishes her sentence by pressing a kiss to his jaw.

He clenches his jaw, blow jobs were rare and a few in between and suddenly it’s all he could think about.


End file.
